Cursed Trash
by the-trash-prince
Summary: I would like to apologize in advance to everyone who has the misfortune of coming across this. Barry receives a strange letter in the mail, promising a way to get closer to Vanessa... :))) (Nothing too spicy, it's just implied)


**_This is literally going to be trash and extremely cursed. Read at your own risk. No actual M-rated stuff (although it's implied) because I physically cannot bring myself to write it_**.

* * *

Ok picture this: you're scrolling through your chosen fanfic website/app, bored and don't know what to read, and something catches your eye: _Star-Crossed Lovers._ You check the description. It's a... It's a bee movie fic. Well. It's not like you had anything else to do for a while. You open it up, maybe you can get a laugh out of how badly it's written.

_Barry B Benson gazed mournfully out the window at the rain. It cascaded down endlessly, mirroring the greif in his heart._

_"Barry, dear?" A familiar voice called for him. "What's wrong?"_

_Barry turned to see the love of his life, Vanessa, just sitting down in a chair by the window._

_He sighed deeply and began to pour out his feelings. "My love... It's just so painful, not being able to-"_

You stand up after reading the next few lines and take a break to bleach your eyes. Unfortunately, not having anything else to do, within a few minutes you find yourself back at it again.

_Vanessa smiled sadly. "I know what you mean dear..." Suddenly, at just that moment there was a knock at the door._

_"I'll get it," said Vanessa unnecessarily, considering Barry was a bee and wouldn't be able to turn the doorknob. She went and opened the front door, revealing the mailman._

_"I've got mail for you Vanessa, and one for a Mr. Barry B Benson?" He shrugged and handed over the envelopes. Vanessa took them and brought Barry's mail back to the window for him._

_"What is it?" Barry asked curiously, flying over to see his envelope._

_"I have no idea," Vanessa answered. She tore open the envelope and dug out a tiny, bee-sized letter. Barry grabbed it and read it for a few seconds before gasping with joy._

_"Well?" Vanessa asked impatiently. "What is it?"_

_"Oh, my dear, it's wonderful," Barry crooned. "According to this letter, there's a new science experiment that's turning bees into humans! Now we can finally be together! The way we wanted..."_

It takes every single ounce of your self control not to immediately yeet your device across the room, but you somehow manage. You close out the fic, stand up and walk away.

It's over.

At least, that's what you keep telling yourself.

Try as you might, you just cannot get that stupid fic out of your head. You hate it, but you can't seem to stop thinking about it. Besides, it's not like you have anything else to do...

And so you find yourself back again once more, scrounging through your recently closed tabs and pulling this piece of trash back up.

Stupid brain.

_"Oh, Barry, that's wonderful!" Vanessa swooned, gently taking his tiny bee hands. "Let's go right away!"_

_And so, rain forgotten, the pair rushed to Vanessa's car and sped straight to the laboratory._

_On their arrival, they were met with a greying man in a pristine white lab coat. "Ah, Mr. Benson, I've been expecting you," he said in an even voice. "Right this way, please." The man led Barry and Vanessa back through a door and into the laboratory._

_They saw a large, cylindrical chamber in the middle of the room with countless wires and tubes protruding from it. "Please step inside," instructed the man in the lab coat, opening the door for Barry._

_Barry turned around and gave Vanessa a quick kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck," he whispered in her ear. Then he turned back and flew into the chamber._

_The man in the lab coat shut the door to the chamber with a clang. "Better close your eyes," he advised Vanessa. A second later there was a blinding flash of light, and then the door to the chamber opened with a low hiss._

_A man stepped out, buff and toned, and completely naked, Vanessa noticed. But she still knew it was her Barry from the antennae that hadn't disappeared._

_"Vanessa, it's wonderful!" Barry crowed, sweeping her into his muscular arms. "I'm so strong, so free."_

_Vanessa giggled. "What are you going to do to me?"_

_Barry grinned mischievously. "I could take you right here and now..."_

There. You've done it. You've gone through hell and back and conquered this abomination abandoned by God. You have no idea who wrote this, but some small part of you wishes to cut off their sinful fingers so that they can never write this sort of monstrosity again.

You realize there was no real reason to read this. You got nothing out of it, except a couple mental scars and bleach in your eyes. It's the kind of thing you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy.

So of course, it's time to use it to torture your friends.


End file.
